Please, Forgive me
by hypercamera3
Summary: "Simon… You promise that you'll stay with me, like, forever and ever and stuffs?" Simon looked at her, worried. "Now Marcy… I'm not sure if I-" "But you have to!" She shouted before he even finished. Simon sighed. Then, he smiled gently and said, "Yes, Marcy, I'll stay with you. Forever. I promise."


**I Saw Simon and Marcy a day late. Wrote this in an hour. Hope you all enjoy. R&R!**

* * *

_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

Simon looked down at the words. He had scrawled them all across the papers he had brought with him, yet his mind could not trace back to a specific reason why. That night, by the fire, he had removed all the papers from his backpack and written out the large message just for little Marcy. He turned his head to her, looking at her intently. The little girl was throwing Hambo up and down, speaking some kiddy gibberish. He smiled gently towards her and looked forward. The once high buildings, at one time unmatched in their grandeur on this planet, now only remained as stacks of bricks and broken steel frameworks. The buildings weeds had cracked through the sidewalks and some grew up the side of the buildings. Giant clumps of green moss and pink gunk stuck to, and oozed from, the breaks between the bricks. No surrounding building stood higher than ten floors up. After that ten floor limit, the buildings were shattered at the top; the remains had been scattered across the streets in giant junk piles, destroyed. His eyes turned back to Marcy. She was so young, and he knew that he was all she had left. His eyes turned back to the words he had written. There was no way that he would do any of the things written here. Simon's mind told him that he should keep these letters, because something told him that the near future would only bring more chaos, so that these would soon be valid. His heart told them to use them for kindling; not to tempt fate by keeping them, but prove it wrong by destroying and denying them. He told Marcy goodnight, tucking the papers back into his backpack, and slept.

_That must be so confusing for a little girl.  
And I know you're going to need me here with you._

Marcy sat in the snow, quiet and solemn, after Simon had used the crown to ward off another swarm of those strange, mutated, ooze filled monsters that seemed to have replaced the once plentiful populace of all cities. Simon watched her for a while. Finally, he decided to approach her carefully. He spoke gently, calmingly, knowing how she hated his crown. "Are you alright, Marcy?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes, Simon… It's just…"

"What is it?" Simon sat down in front of her.

"I… I don't remember what the buildings looked like. Ya know, before they got all broked and stuff." She lifted up a few clumps of snow in her hands; then let them fall to the floor.

Simon frowned slightly. Then, he smiled and pushed his glasses back up his slowly growing nose. "Well!" He picked up some of the snow from the floor and started packing it in a specific way. He packed it into a rectangle. He slowly used the surrounding snow to build it up from a small square he packed in the center of the rectangle. Slowly, the small model took shape. Marcy frowned when he saw him grab the crown, but it faded when she saw he was only using it to shave off some extra snow and shape it correctly. He did this for an hour, creating more than one. Soon, he had built a small city of three skyscrapers and bunch of scattered little snow houses. He smoothed out the snow between the buildings to take the shape of roads. Marcy smiled.

"OH, OH! And now, they look like this!" She stood up and delivered a swift kick to the skyscrapers, knocking the top halves off of them and they cascaded down onto the little streets and houses. "KABOOM!"

Simon winced slightly at that, but smiled at her all the same. He told her that she was right and they continued moving.

_But I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too._

It happened again. He put on the crown and it took Marcy even longer to get him to take it off. He couldn't remember anything. He saw her standing there. Her face had a look of horror and all she could do was scream at nothing while clutching Hambo as close to her chest as physics would allow. He was able to remove the crown, but only after her scream pierced through his ear drums.

They were walking out of the city, taking the road that led thread the woods, since no mutants ever seemed to be in the woods. Marcy, having calmed down since earlier, clutched Simon's hand in her own tightly. She looked up at him, shyly. "Simon… You promise that you'll stay with me, like, forever and ever and stuffs?"

Simon looked at her, worried. "Now Marcy… I'm not sure if I-"

"But you have to!" She shouted before he even finished.

Simon sighed. Then, he smiled gently and said, "Yes, Marcy, I'll stay with you. Forever. I promise."

_This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy,  
And I need to save you, but who's going to save me?_

The next time it happened, Simon couldn't remember it in the slightest. Simon woke up in his sleeping bag, his head spinning. He sat up and his glasses fell off and into his lap. He looked over at Marcy. She sat by the fire with her knees drawn up to chest. Hambo was lying down in the sleeping bag that Marcy should have been in. Simon sat up and asked her simply what had happened. She said that a monster attacked, a big, bear monster. She said that he had put the crown on when they got cornered at a waterfall. She said that he froze it and flew away. She said he laughed like a hyena for hours until he hit a tree branch and the crown fell off. She said that, "Then, you just slept…"

_Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away.  
I can't remember what it made me say._

The howling from across the forest echoed throughout it. Marcy sat up and squealed at the sound of it. She took Hambo in the crux of her arm and crawled over to Simon. She lifted the side of his sleeping bag up and tried to move into it with him. Simon, who was not asleep, suddenly jerked his body awkwardly and flipped himself around, his beard significantly longer and whiter. Marcy stopped.

"What are you doing?" Simon said, not harshly, but unlike Simon.

Marcy winced backwards slightly. "I… I got scared… I wanted to sleep here tonight…"

Simon, with a confusing voice, both caring and hate-filled at the same time, yelled at her. "Get back to your bed, Marcy!" He pushed her roughly away.

She choked back a sob and crawled back to her sleeping bag. She threw Hambo as far as she could, into the bushes a couple yards away. She sobbed herself to sleep.

_But I remember that I saw you frown.  
I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown._

Simon looked miserable the next morning. He looked sick, holding his stomach and hunching over as they walked. Marcy walked along with him, dragging Hambo along with her, along the dirt. She watched him worriedly. After the sun had been in the sky for a long time, and they had made some good distance, Simon finally said something, though weakly.

"Marcy… I'm sorry… About last night… I didn't mean what I said… I'm just feeling sick."

Marcy just nodded, not saying anything. A long silence floated between them in that time. She broke it, finally. "Hambo thinks you should stop wearing the crown…"

"And Hambo is probably right," Simon said simply. "I promise that I will never put that thing on again."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I swear it! To you and Hambo, I swear I will never wear the crown again so long as we are together."

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

Marcy turned to give a rebuttal, but her words were broken off by the sound of the howling. It was close now. Simon lifted her up into his arms and started to sprint away. He moved with all the speed he could muster, but the howls grew closer. Then, he saw it up ahead, a log cabin in the middle of the woods. He maneuvered around the trees and tried to form a gap between him and the howling. He went to the door and forced it open. He slammed the door behind him, dropping to the floor. He told Marcy to keep her low. She hugged Hambo and looked around, scared. She asked him what was happening. He simply said not to worry. The inside of the cabin was mostly wrecked. Everything had either been taken or left on the floor. The only decoration in the cabin was a ripped mattress in the corner of the room.

He peaked out of the window to see what was behind them. He watched as the monster stepped towards the cabin, shattering the trees. The monster was taller than the trees. It resembled a gray wolf, but the green ooze was leaking out of its nostrils and mouth. It howled again, sending the ooze flying at the cabin. It sniffed at the dirt, looking to the cabin. Its head shot up, looking at the door to the cabin and it began to step towards them. Simon fell back against the wall and looked at Marcy. He seemed to have pain in his eyes. "I… I know what to do!" He grabbed at his side and only felt the broken string.

He looked out the window again. He saw it. The crown was lying on its side outside the cabin, right at the paw of the creature. Marcy quickly peaked out and saw what he saw. She shouted at him, her voice nearly screeching, "OH, COME ON! YOU JUST PROMISED ME!" Then, her voice became quiet, almost begging. "Don't do this Simon… What if you-"

The beast roared, making the whole cabin shake. Simon looked at her solemnly, sadly. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. He leaned forward, pushed Hambo into her arms gently, and kissed her forehead. He nodded, stood.

_When I don't remember you._

He pushed the door open, slamming it behind him again. Simon moved with all the agility he could still use, despite how weak he actually felt. He knew he was feeling sick, but he couldn't let Marcy think something was dangerously wrong. The wolf-creature looked down at him and roared again, quickly swiping his claws at the man. Simon rolled on the dirt and avoided it. He reached forward and grabbed the gold ornament. He quickly put it on his head.

That unknown thing in him changed. His beard grew longer and whiter, his nose longer, and his skin a lighter shade of blue. He lifted himself off the ground. The creature had continued its movement toward the cabin, since it could no longer sense the smell of the other person that came running out. Now, it stopped at the sight of the man flying before him. Simon grinned at it, holding his arms out as they glowed an icy blue. The beast roared, spitting out more of that green ooze. Simon waved his hand as the ooze came near him and it froze in the air, falling to the dirt. Flying, he could see the monster better. The wolf-creature's face was a dark gray, fading into a soft white, with ooze dripping out of its tear ducts.

It clawed at him again. He waved his hand and the gust of wind came from nowhere with large amounts of snow, blowing the paw back to the ground. The lowered itself to the ground when the wind came. Simon fired a blast up into the sky and giant balls of hail began to fall from the sky like a blizzard, striking the wolf and the cabin directly. The sound of the ice slamming against the wood made Marcy curl up smaller under the mattress. The creature backed away, towards the forest, trying desperately to get away from the painful ice.

Then, something in Simon snapped. He started to cackle loudly. His laugh was piercing. He aimed both hands at the creature and fired the beams from them. They struck the creature directly. The creature tried to shield itself with its foreleg, but that was quickly frozen. It was slowly being blown back, while at the same time being pushed back by Simon. The ice slowly enveloped its body. First, its paws and forelegs were coated in ice. Slowly it crept up the monster's body. Simon's cackle became a bellowing laughter. A laughter of madmen. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" He made the beams more powerful.

The creature gave off one final howl of dismay. Then, the monster was fully frozen and silent to the world. Simon approached it and tapped it lightly with his glowing finger. The ice statue of the creature cracked and shattered, showering the bits of ice across the whole forest. Simon continued his laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAH AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter echoed louder than the howls of the now crushed monster. It seemed never ending in that echo, until one voice broke it.

_Please forgive me for whatever I do,_

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOON!" The little voice screeched at the top of her little lungs. He stopped laughing and slowly descended, looking at the little figure. The ground was blanketed in the white snow of what he had just done. He watched the pale little girl move across the snow, with difficulty because of how much there was. She looked up at him and he could see her face clearly.

Little rivers flowed out of her eyes, down her cheeks, and off her face. The little droplets hit the snow with a splash, a splash that only the Earth could hear. Simon watched her. She shouted up at him. "STOOOOOOOOOOOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! TAKE THAT _**STUPID**_ THING OFF YOUR HEAD!" She pointed up at him accusingly. She started to breathe deeply, her lungs strained from the yelling. She clutched Hambo close to her chest and fell down in the snow. She spread her arms out, making a slight snow angel. Her chest raised itself up and lowered itself down again, slowly, following her deep, painful breaths. The little rivers continued to flow, with as much grief for the dead as much as pain.

Simon descended closer to her. They made eye contact for a moment. Something in his eyes said 'I'm sorry.' He flung his backpack over to his front and let the sleeping bag drop down beside her, along with all the food they had stored. His mind couldn't understand why he was doing this for some girl. He picked a few things up from the bag, moving his beard aside and placing them in his jacket. He let the bag drop. All the items he dropped fell around her, leaving imprints in the snow.

Give her the letters. What letters? The things you scribbled down on the papers. What papers?

They stared at each other for a time. He turned and began to fly away. She sat up. She shouted up to him, but her voice was only a weak rasping sound, but the words were still understandable. "No! Stay, Simon! You promised! I love you! Please, stay!"

Simon continued to fly away from her, hearing her weakly-spoken words. He tried to turn back to her. He tried to let himself fall in the snow beside her. He tried to turn around to her and say 'I love you too, Marcy,' but the power would not let him. The ice would not let him. The crown would not let him. He tried to let his own tear fall from his eyes, but he only felt cold. He tried to speak, but no voice of his own came out. He tried to weakly convince the crown, but he knew it would not work. Still, in his own mind, Simon said, "Please, don't make me forget about Marcy…"

_When I don't remember you._

"Who's Marcy?" Simon answered to himself.


End file.
